The run away royals
by YukinaMizuki
Summary: Chelsea is a rebellious princess,while Will is the exact opposite.when an arranged marriage led them to sunshine islands they end up meeting each other! what will happen in this love story?


Summary:Chelsea is a rebellious princess while Will is the exact an arranged marriage led them to going to sunshine island were they end up meeting each other,oh how will this "love story" end?

THE RUN AWAY ROYALS

**Hi there! I am YukinaMizuki! This is my first ever story, so sorry its not so good please don't get mad if its bad. **

**Will: Please fair maiden do your disclaimer so we may read your fanfiction. I really wanted to read it. **

**Me: You just want to have more fanfiction between you and Chelsea. Anyways, please do the disclaimer. **

** Will: Anything for you, YukinaMizuki does not own Harvestmoon, or any of the characters. Now please continue.**

CHAPTER 1

(Will's POV)

Why, oh why do parents of a royal family love to make arranged marriages for their children when they haven't even met each other before? Oh yeah, because they do not care for love, and sometimes I believe they do not care for me. Ever since I was a young lad, all my parents have been talking about is getting me to marry a fair maiden, so they may be able to expand our beloved kingdom. Now that I am 19, I have been brought to many balls, parties and gatherings. I have met countless princesses, all of who were great and wonderful girls, but who my parents disliked because they were not "wealthy" enough. Even though I wish my parents to cease what they are doing, I do not object, for they have told me countless times that since I am a prince, I must obey to the wishes of my parents, so that I may be able to rule the kingdom or kingdoms of the land. This is why, when my parents came into my study and told me to get married to a woman; I did not utter a single word, but nodded my head in silence. I do not even know this maiden's name but yet, I have to marry her. I do not enjoy the predicament I am in. not at all.

(Chelsea's POV)

Hello, I am Chelsea, the beautiful daughter of one of the wealthiest people in the land. I have blue eyes, light brown hair and a smile that could light up a whole room, if I did smile a lot. Some may describe me as rebellious, but I have reasons. Who wouldn't be rebellious if all you do is stay in your castle, and are limited in the things you do? Some girls wish they were me, but honestly, I wish I were them. It's weird you ask? Well, normal girls are allowed to be free, and to make their own choices and decisions, while I have to stay in the castle grounds doing nothing but reading and staring at the window, looking at the people who are happy with their lives, unlike me. What's even worse is that people make decisions for me. This reason I specifically hate the most. I want to make my own decisions, and every time I try, they prefer to do it for me. By "they" I mean my parents. They do not allow me to do anything! It is not fair! When they silently broke the news that they arranged a marriage for me, I couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. I will not stand this! I have now decided that I will run away in 3 days time. I don't know who this guy even is for crying out loud!

(Normal POV)

As Will was walking on the shore, he would be sighing occasionally, thinking about this problem of his. He was just watching the sunset thinking of the events that happened in just 3 days. There were so many preparations and so many things that he was supposed to do. There were dinner parties, bachelor parties, and all kinds of parties that he could think of. If Will wasn't so obedient to his parents, he would have ran away on exactly this day. Suddenly, something disturbed his thoughts as he heard a commotion. Coming right at him, was girl with brown hair who looked like she was running away from someone. This girl was in such a hurry that she didn't notice that she already crashed right into Will. I am so sorry! But someone is after me! She said. She was about to go, when Will told her to come with him and took her to a hidden cove. Will signalled her to be quiet as they heard the guards come by. Where is that girl? One of them said. Well, we better find her, or the king and queen will be worried. _Wait a minute… how important is this girl that the king and queen are looking for her?_ Will wondered. When the guards were gone the girl and Will then relaxed when they heard them leave. Thank you for saving me. If they caught me… The girl said. Well that is quite alright, but may ask why they were looking for you? Ummm…its complicated. She said. Well, may I ask for your name? Will asked instead. My name is Chelsea. Nice to meet you. She replied. How about you? I am Will. It's a Pleasure to meet you, so where are you going in such a rush? Will said. I am going to the pier. I have to get out of this place. Chelsea replied. Oh, ok. Will said. Good luck. I wanted to escape from this place as well, though I am not alowed. Will added. Why? she asked. Because my parents said so. Will replied. Chelsea frowned at this answer and replied you should not be afraid to speak out. This is your own life and you only have one. Don't make others control the one life you own. Thank you again. And with that, she left, leaving Will thinking.

(Chelsea's POV)

Ugh! I am so careless! I nearly got caught! If it wasn't for that guy Will, I would have been caught, and my plans would be ruined! That guy's not that bad, he was well prepared with that cove and he helped me without too much uncomfortable questions. Though he clearly does not have a backbone. Never mind that though, because now I am going to the sunny island archipelago, where I will start a new life as a farmer without them knowing I am the runaway princess. As I board the boat, I said good bye to the land I was born and raised in and said hello to my new life.

(Will's POV)

_This is your life and you only have one. Don't make others control the one life you own. _What Chelsea said was stuck in my mind all the way until I got home. When I got home everyone was in disarray. What's going on? I asked. Princess Chelsea is gone! She ran away! My mom said. Oh my, I said._ the girl I helped escape was supposed to be my bride? _Then what she said was in my mind again. I will not let my parents control my life any longer. I want to travel Mother. I said suddenly. Wh-what! My parents exclaimed. I want to travel and see the world. Nothing is going to change my mind. I said. It shocked my parents that I have spoken out. So it was settled, I will be travelling. I was actually surprised they allowed me. So now I will be visiting my uncle Regis and cousin Sabrina. I will not tell anyone that I am a prince because where I am going no one knows me, its called the sunshine islands.

**Was it ok? It's sort of long. I hope you like it. I decided on this fanfiction because I haven't read much of this couple so I hope it was good. I am still inexperienced so I don't know if it's good or not.**


End file.
